marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Brix (Earth-001)
| Relatives = Unnamed mother (deceased); Solus (father, deceased); Morlun (brother); Bora (twin sister); Verna (sister, deceased); Daemos (brother); Karn (brother, deceased); Jennix (brother); Thanis (brother); Malos (brother); Mortia (sister); Spider-Ma'am (foster mother); Ben Parker (foster father); Peter Parker (foster cousin) | Universe = Earth-001 | BaseOfOperations = Sims Tower, Times Square, Manhattan, New York City, New York, Earth-3145; formerly Loomworld, Earth-001 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Hunter of super-powered beings | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Slott; Christos N. Gage; Giuseppe Camuncoli | First = Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 33 | Death = | Quotation = My dear Brix... sometimes I think you might miss the very forest for the trees. | Speaker = Bora | QuoteSource = Spider-Girls Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = One of the family members of the Inheritors, he and his twin sister Bora seem to have a competition to see who can kill the most Spider-Totems. One day during their hunt, they came to a world inhabited by Cyborg Spider-Man. Superior Spider-Man and his team of Spider-Man counterparts were rescuing Cyborg Spider-Man from Karn, the outcast from the Inheritors. This led to the siblings fighting among themselves. During a feast, Brix was feeling impatient that Morlun was taking a long time to come home. When he came back, they were asked by Solus what they think when they see the Master Weaver. He and Bora suggested it is like a sport, and they shall play and play until the end of time. After Daemos was killed by Spider-Man, Brix, Bora and a clone of Daemos battled the Spider-Army. After Silk, Spider-Woman and Spider-Man Noir tried to draw the Inheritors away from the Spider-Amry, Brix and Bora went after them. When the Inheritors managed to gather three spider-totems needed to perform a ritual, The Other, The Scion, and The Bride, the Spider-Army formed to oppose the Inheritors travelled to their base, Loomworld, to stop them. In the end, the Spider-Army managed to overpower the Inheritors and stop the ritual which would've ended them all. The Inheritors were left in Earth-3145, a universe with a radioactive Earth, where they would die due to them being extremely vulnerable to radiation, and couldn't escape, because the Master Weaver they had enslaved and used to travel across the Multiverse had been killed. However, Spider-Man gave them the knowledge of a shelter in Sims Tower, where they could survive, but not pose a threat anymore. | Powers = Brix possesses a variety of superhuman attributes as a result of the Inheritors' unique physiology. Life Force Energy Absorption: Brix's primary power is the ability to absorb the life force energy of other living creatures, thereby granting himself superhuman physical abilities. Even though Daemos can absorb the energies of virtually any being, he must occasionally renew himself by feeding upon pure forms of animal-related superbeings from one of the four categories that make up his own, unusually pure, DNA such as animal, insect, human, and bird. Once Daemos has touched a human, he is able to sense that person's life force across great distances. *'Superhuman Strength:' Brix possesses superhuman strength that varies according to how recently he has fed and on what kind of source. *'Superhuman Speed:' Brix can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Brix's musculature produces less fatigue toxins than the fatigue toxins of human beings. While his stamina depends on how much he's fed, Daemos can physically exert himself at peak capacity for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Brix's body is tougher and more resistant to certain types of injury than the body of a human being. It is known that Daemos can withstand great impact forces, such as being physically struck by various Spider-Totems, that would severely injure or kill a human. *'Superhuman Agility:' Brix's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Brix's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Immortality:' Brix is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging and all known diseases. However, he cannot "resurrect" by being cloned in Jennix's stronghold on Earth-802 anymore after the destruction of it by Kaine, Ben Reilly, and Black Widow. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Radiation: Brix and the Inheritors are extremely sensitive to radiation. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Totem Hunters Category:Twins Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Energy Absorption Category:Athletic Skills Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Immortals Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Spider-Geddon participants Category:Parker Family Category:Reilly Family